Hae
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Matahari itu telah tampak. Mungkin karena naga itu telah pergi. Atau mungkin juga...karena kita telah percaya. ONESHOT.


**해**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by namco_

_

* * *

_

_Kuil Ling Sheng-Su, __Jirisan, Korea..._

Seorang gadis memegang _zanbatou_ **(1)** miliknya, menghentakkan ujungnya kepada pemuda berambut merah yang tampak bersusah payah mengalahkan gadis itu dengan _Chinese sword_ di genggaman tangannya. Tapi sepertinya, ia harus berguru lebih banyak lagi karena gadis itu berhasil menundukkannya.

_Well_, dengan _cukup_ mudah.

"Ha! Kau masih lalai!" seru gadis itu bangga sambil menudingkan _zanbatou_nya kepada pemuda yang kini tersungkur di lantai batu itu. Setengah wajahnya terbenam; yang terlihat hanyalah bola matanya yang berhiaskan warna kecoklatan dari irisnya.

Pemuda itu mengerang lebih kencang, tanda dirinya tidak senang.

"Berlatihlah," ucap gadis itu sembari menarik _zanbatou_nya kembali dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Mulutnya menggumamkan senandung-senandung kecil. Pemuda itu merasa bahwa gadis tersebut sedang lengah. Dengan sisa kekuatannya—yang telah terkuras habis berkat bertarung dengan gadis itu, ia bangkit dari tempatnya, berlari dan melompat sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"HEYYYAAAAAAA!!!"

_Ptak!_

"Kubilang _berlatihlah_, Yun-seong," gumam gadis itu. Zanbatounya berhasil membuat pemuda bernama Yun-seong itu tersandung dan tersungkur kembali berkat gerakannya yang cekatan—padahal ia tidak membalikkan badannya satu senti pun! Ya, begitulah keahlian seorang Seong Mi-na; putri dari Seong Han-myeong, master bela diri terhebat dan juga pemilik _dojang_ **(2) **terbesar di tanah Korea.

"U-ug-h..." gerutu Yun-seong. Suaranya tak terlalu terdengar, berhubung kini wajahnya sepenuhnya terbenam dan mulutnya sibuk berciuman dengan lantai yang keras dan dingin itu.

Mi-na berjalan mendekati pagar kayu tua yang membatasi kuil tersebut dengan jurang yang berada di sekeliling sana. Pagar kayu itu memang dibuat untuk pengamanan, tetapi tampaknya pagar itu tak dapat disebut sebagai alat pengaman, berhubung kayu-kayunya juga sudah cukup lapuk dan rapuh. Untung saja tak pernah ada satu ragapun yang terjebak masuk ke dalam jurang yang dalam tersebut.

Mata coklat Mi-na memandang lembah yang ada nun jauh di sana. Hitam. Gelap. Dan akan selalu begitu. Tak pernah ada matahari menyinari Jirisan. Para penduduk di sana percaya akan mitos yang bercerita bahwa konon ada sebuah naga terkuat sepanjang masa yang tak dapat dikalahkan. Selama berabad-abad ia berperang mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya, mulai dari sesama naga sampai manusia-manusia yang melawannya. Karena lelah bertarung, ia beristirahat begitu lama—sama bahkan lebih dari waktu bertarungnya yang berabad-abad—di lembah itu. Katanya, kekuatan naga yang mengerikan itu bahkan sampai membuat matahari takut kepadanya, sehingga matahari tak pernah menampakkan cahayanya di daerah tersebut.

Mi-na menghela napas. Ia bosan dengan suasana tempat tinggalnya yang gelap seperti ini. Ia ingin melihat sang surya, merasakannya membakar kulitnya secara perlahan-lahan. Sensasinya pasti tak terkalahkan. Tapi apa dayanya? Matahari tak akan menyinari Jirisan. _Tak akan pernah_ selama sang naga tertidur di sana, meskipun Mi-na sendiri tak pernah mempercayai mitos itu.

Kadang ia ingin sekali pergi keluar dari Jirisan hanya untuk melihat dan merasakan hangatnya matahari. Cukup hanya untuk matahari, tak perlu ia melihat yang lainnya. Tetapi, ayahnya benar-benar terlalu protektif kepadanya—ia tak diizinkan pergi kemana-mana selain dari Jirisan. Satu sentimeter saja ia menapaki kakinya setelah perbatasan, pasti Han-myeong akan murka besar.

"Kau tahu, Yun-seong?" tanya Mi-na tanpa membalikkan badannya, masih menatap lekat lembah yang diselimuti awan hitam tipis. "Terkadang aku menginginkan kau untuk menculikku dari sini."

"Gahh." Ia dapat mendengar desahan pelan dari mulut Yun-seong—yang sedang mencoba untuk bangkit—sebelum merasakan aura yang menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kedengarannya ide bagus—akan kucoba lain kali."

Mi-na tertawa kecil. "Makin cepat, maka makin baik."

"_Geez_, kupikir kau bercanda—kau serius?! Yang benar saja! _Seonsaeng_ **(3)** akan membunuhku habis-habisan dan menjerumuskanku ke dalam jurang ini!" tukas Yun-seong sambil bergidik menatap ke jurang gelap yang ada di depannya. "Lagipula, menculikmu itu merepotkan! Kau pasti akan terus memberontak dan memberontak—menyusahkanku saja."

Kini, Mi-na tertawa lebih keras. Biasanya ia akan marah jika disinggung oleh kawannya seperti itu. Namun, kini ia hanya bisa tergelak mendengar tanggapan jujur Yun-seong tersebut.

"Haha, tidak, tidak. Aku...aku hanya..." Mi-na sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat matahari."

Mimik muka Yun-seong berubah. Seperti menjeritkan, "Apa maksudmu?", namun secara tersirat.

"Kau bercanda," malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Yun-seong.

Mi-na memutar bola matanya. "Aku serius, kok. Aku ingin melihat matahari, merasakan panasnya yang menyengat tubuhku. Pasti rasanya begitu menyenangkan."

"Sayang sekali kau hidup di sini, dimana si naga membuat matahari ketakutan," komentar Yun-seong.

Tak percaya, Mi-na agak membelalakkan matanya. "Kau _percaya_ mitos itu?!"

"Duh, tentu saja tidak. Aku, kan, hanya berbasa-basi," tampik Yun-seong. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya berseri-seri, tampak menemukan ide yang brilian. "Oh, hei! Kalau kau mau pergi keluar, kenapa kau tidak meminta Hwang-_hyeongnim_ **(4)** saja? Mungkin Seonsaeng akan mengizinkannya."

Mi-na mencubit lengan Yun-seong pelan, namun cukup membuat pemuda itu mengeluh kesakitan. "Diamlah. Aku tak mungkin pergi keluar dengan Hwang, sekalipun _appa_ **(5) **mengizinkanku."

"_Well_, hei, kenapa tidak? Dia, kan, tunanganmu."

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai tunanganku," rengut Mi-na. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap Hwang—salah satu siswa Han-myeong seperti Yun-seong—sebagai tunangannya? Pertunangan itu dipaksakan atas kehendak Han-myeong—yang begitu menyukai Hwang yang pandai itu. Namun untunglah pada akhirnya Hwang dan Mi-na tak pernah menjalani hidup mereka bersama-sama layaknya orang yang bertunangan.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan Hwang-_hyeongnim_?" tanya Yun-seong nakal, yang menyadari bahwa ternyata pipi Mi-na sedikit memerah.

"...sedikit..."

"_Sedikit_?! Astaga, kau gila, ya—berapa banyak gadis yang akan membunuhmu jika mereka tahu _kau_ baru mengucapkan hal itu?! Hwang-_hyeongnim_ itu adalah pria idaman setiap wanita!" Yun-seong membela panutannya tersebut. "Dia tampan, gagah, dewasa, mapan, pandai bela diri, kuat—oke, tentu dia kuat karena dia pandai bela diri. Kau mau menuntut apalagi, sih, darinya?"

"Umurnya terlalu tua untukku, Yun-seong. Dia 32 tahun dan aku kebalikannya—23 tahun."

"_Well_, cinta tak mengenal batasan usia, kan—"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum kujatuhkan kau ke dalam jurang ini."

Yun-seong segera mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia paling tidak suka—_well_, sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang _takut_—jika gadis di sebelahnya ini marah. Bisa-bisa kembali ia harus bercinta dengan lantai batu yang dipijaknya ini, bahkan mungkin ditambah menerjang ke pelukan sang jurang.

Mi-na mendesah sekali lagi. Ia merasa tolol mendapati dirinya bercerita kepada seorang Hong Yun-seong; pemuda yang ceroboh dan manja, meskipun ilmu bela dirinya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Yun-seong lebih muda lima tahun darinya, dan dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, tak mungkin ia membantu Mi-na—ia malah membuatnya menjadi lebih _buruk_ karena ejekannya.

Harusnya ia terjebak dengan matahari. Bukan dengan pemuda bodoh ini.

"Hei."

Mi-na sedikit menolehkan wajahnya kepada Yun-seong yang memanggilnya. Jarang sekali—bahkan _tidak pernah_—ia melihat raut muka Yun-seong yang sekarang; serius, namun tampak menyiratkan keprihatinan atas kesedihan Mi-na.

"Pernah dengar pepatah '_Haneuli moonuhjuhdo sohtanal kumungi itda_' **(6)**?"

Mi-na memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir aku orang mana? Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Apa artinya?"

Mi-na berpikir—bahasa bukanlah salah satu keahliannya dan ia cukup kaget bahwa Yun-seong _tahu_ salah satu pepatah Korea kuno. "_In even the most desperate situation, there is still hope_. Lalu, ada apa?"

Yun-seong menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Masih ada harapan bahwa sang surya akan muncul menyinari tempat ini, meskipun sejarah sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia tak pernah tampak di sini, di bumi Jirisan ini. Jadi, janganlah kau kecewa."

Mi-na terdiam.

"Asalkan kau sabar dan percaya, aku yakin impianmu untuk melihat matahari pasti akan segera terwujud. Dan kau tak perlu kasus penculikan untuk melihatnya."

Mi-na masih terdiam. Masih membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yun-seong benar; ia tak perlu kabur dari rumahnya ini dan keluar mencari tempat dimana matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Ia hanya butuh sebuah kesabaran dan kepercayaan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam bahwa matahari akan menampakkan diri. Tak ia sangka Yun-seong bisa membuatnya sadar akan hal ini.

Hong Yun-seong kini telah dewasa.

Mi-na menundukkan kepalanya, diam-diam mengembangkan senyum penuh haru. Ia menghela napas sembari mengadahkan kepalanya kepada Yun-seong, menunjukkan sebuah sunggingan di bibirnya, yang kini terlihat lebih seperti senyuman antara salut dan meremehkan.

"Terima kasih, Yun-seong. Tak kusangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu," ucap Mi-na setengah tertawa. "Kurasa kau pantas kuanggap sebagai saudara laki-lakiku."

"Kakak atau adik?"

Mi-na terkikik, kemudian merangkul pemuda itu, menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Tentu saja adik, konyol. Umurmu 18 tahun."

"Cih, kalau begitu aku tak sudi."

Kini Mi-na tertawa lebih kencang. "Tapi...untuk ukuran seorang adik laki-laki..._kau cukup bijak_."

* * *

Pagi datang menghampiri Jirisan keesokan harinya. Dengan berat, Mi-na membuka kedua matanya, kemudian ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Tidak biasanya ia bangun secepat ini. Cahaya matahari yang menusuk masuk melalui sela-sela jendela membuatnya terpaksa harus mengakhiri tidur nyenyaknya...

...tunggu, _matahari_?

Mata Mi-na membelalak. Segera ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju lapangan kuil Ling Sheng-su, tempat dimana ia kemarin bertarung dengan Yun-seong. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat sebuah benda bundar berwarna kekuningan melayang di langit yang kini berwarna biru cerah.

Sebuah benda yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _matahari_.

Wajah Mi-na tampak berseri-seri karena bahagia—juga karena tersinari oleh cahaya sang surya. Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian kembali berlari lagi ke dalam rumahnya, kuil Ling Sheng-su. Ia masuk begitu saja ke sebuah kamar dan menemukan Yun-seong sedang sibuk membuat sebuah kolam iler di bantalnya. Tanpa segan, Mi-na menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yun-seong.

"Bangun, hei kukang!" seru Mi-na, terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yun-seong. Tak lama kemudian, Yun-seong terbatuk dan bangun. Ia meregangkan badan, sambil menguap.

"A-ah, ada apa, sih? Kenapa cerah begini? Aku di surga, ya?"

_Payah, ia mengigau_. "Hei, ayo keluar! Ada kejutan!!" tak peduli dengan Yun-seong yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, ia menarik tangan pemuda itu, tak mendengarkan rintihannya, dan berlari bersamanya ke lapangan. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka di tepi sambil memandang sang surya yang sedang bersinar di angkasa.

"A-ap-apa?!" tanya Yun-seong tak percaya. Matanya membulat, dan kini ia telah sadar sepenuhnya. "Wow! Apakah sang naga telah pergi?!"

"Hmm. Mungkin." Mi-na tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan sang mentari kepadanya. "Tapi mungkin juga karena kita telah _percaya_."

* * *

**끝**

**k k e ut**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Terkesan buru-buru? Maksa? Abal? Iya, apalagi bahasa Korea-nya, saya juga meragukan bahasanya bener apa enggak ==' Waaah, ini fic Soul Calibur pertama saya dan fic Soul Calibur Indonesia pertama di FFN *joget* *digebuk Ridho Roma*

Hmmm, bagi yang belum tau Ling Sheng-Su itu kayak gimana, silahkan cari di Google atau Soulpedia / Soul Calibur Wikia. Terus, di sini saya mikirin Mi-na sama Yun-seong itu waktu di SC 3; Mi-na pake bajunya yang kedua (yang item-ijo itu) dan Yun-seong rambutnya masih merah (kan di SC 4 katanya rambutnya coklat -..-)

Kira-kira ada yang review gak ya? -_-

* * *

**Glosarium**

**(1)** _Zanbatou_: Semacam tongkat. Senjata Seong Mi-na di Soul Calibur.

**(2)** _Dojang_: Semajam dojo dalam Korea.

**(3)** _Seonsaeng_: Panggilan untuk master

**(4)** _Hyeongnim_: Panggilan kepada kakak laki-laki oleh seorang laki-laki (baik sedarah ataupun tidak—sepertinya ==')

**(5)** _Appa_: Panggilan untuk ayah

**(6)** "_Even if the sky falls on you, there is a hole from which you can escape._" —Pepatah Korea


End file.
